Ribbons
by Kijutsu
Summary: Spoiler for the ending of Season three. In the story not here One Shot. Sam and Bobby make a decision. There is a bit of gorey description at the start. if you object


A/N Um, so I wrote this in like ten, maybe fifteen minutes

**A/N **Um, so I wrote this in like ten, maybe fifteen minutes. So ignore the grammar. Please? Hope you like it anyway.

And for folks reading my other fic, it's coming. I have a finished chapter but it's really short, I want to upload two together. The second one's getting edited, then I'll put it up straight away. Forgive me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, or anything to do with it. Stop reminding me. This story is mine however.

...

Bobby felt slightly sick as he looked at the body on the table, the skin across the young man's lower half tattered like old jeans. Fairly standard work for hellhounds, he'd seen it a lot in his time, but this was the first time he'd looked at ribbons of flesh and known they were attached to someone who was like a son to him.

'Jesus Sam' He said, the first thing out of his mouth besides 'come in' since Sam had carried his brother's body into the house.

Sam just let out another one of the choking noises he'd been making every minute or so.

'We're going to have to cremate him then' Bobby said.

'No' Sam finally looked up defiant.

'The FBI's not going to give you a free pass for a funeral Sam'

'No' Sam started to cry.

Bobby was sympathetic, he'd wanted to save Dean with everything he had – but that didn't change anything.

'It's not Dean anymore Sam, just his body'

'Yeah' Sam paused, meeting Bobby's eye 'but he's going to come back to it'

Suddenly the pleading look in Sam's eyes made sense, his refusal to leave the body at any point in their mad dash away from the demons left behind when Lilith fled.

'Sam, even _if_ we bring Dean back, how is he supposed to live in a body this tattered? He'll go from one kid of pain to another, are you sure he'll forgive us for that?'

'We'll fix it for him'

'How, Sam? A body needs a spirit inside it to heal it'

'He's _not _coming back a demon Bobby, we're bringing _Dean_ back.' Sam was yelling now 'Dean's not going to accept someone else's body. So we need his'

Simple, true logic; and Bobby had to admit that he'd read about something that might work, but he sure didn't want to take responsibility if it went wrong. He took a breath.

'There might be a way, but-'

'What?' Sam interrupted 'no buts, just do it'

'No Sam' Bobby said 'you have to listen to me; you need to know how bad this could go before I give you any help. And you're not going to find this stuff without me, not till that' he indicated Dean's body with one hand 'stinks so bad you can smell it a mile away'

'Fine' Sam's bottom lip was pushed out; giving him the air of a six year old forced to eat his vegetables.

'Listen carefully' Bobby's only warning 'There's a way to send Dean's body to hell, real dark magic but it can be done. But it's not like this is common stuff, there's not a lot to say what will happen after that, for starters it won't stop him from becoming a Demon, it's just a 'meat suit' as they all like to remind us. We also can't guarantee that it's going to end up with Dean inside it, whatever it becomes – I'm guessing it will recognise the spirit it 'belongs' to but that's no guarantee'

Bobby paused, letting Sam absorb all that before continuing

'Then there's the whole matter of the condition it'll come back in. Demons tend to prefer wreaking havoc to creating indexed records on bodies in hell, and they're the only ones who can tell us firsthand. We all know that sprits can be tortured in the pit, and common theory is that Hell, for all it's ability to turn good men and women into demons, can only affect the spirit. Enough for Hell's purposes – and maybe our saving grace'

'And if it doesn't?' Sam was crying again, silently, tears were almost constant these days.

'Then we'd be giving Dean's body over to unimaginable torture, even if we brought him back it would be broken beyond saving'

'We don't have a choice though do we?' Sam said.

'Not really'

'I don't want to hurt him more Bobby'

'There's another thing to think about Sam' Bobby said gently 'if we get him out of hell and he's not a demon, he can move on to wherever the good spirits go, wherever your mom and dad have gone'

Sam looked distraught; all he'd been focusing on was getting Dean back, to him. He wanted 'Sam and Dean' back. But then he thought about it, if he couldn't have his brother back he still didn't want Dean in the pit, suffering more than Sam could comprehend.

'Ok, then lets do it'

Bobby nodded, and pulled out one of the old, vellum grimoires piled around his house.

'We'll get him outta there Sam'

'I know, Bobby, I know we will'

**The End**

**A/N** Ha, now I get to go have a cup of tea. Hope you like it. Whether you do or not hit that little review button, this was written so fast I will really take critiques on board and potentially re-upload. Don't miss out on having your say. Etc, etc.

And read and review my other stuff for bucketloads of free love! (minds OUT of the gutter, not that kind ...)


End file.
